Abused
by Shadow Of Stars
Summary: Jolteon POV. A tamer has left her jolteon in the middle of nowhere to bleed to dealth. But when a 7 year old boy finds him, what wil become jolteon? Will she be abused again or be welcome in open arms? ~fin~
1. Why me?

Abused  
  
~ change setting  
  
' thoughts '  
  
" speaking "  
  
'Someone please help me' I cried weakly. ' Hell I shouldn't even bother. What did  
  
I do to make you so mad? I tried my best but you still punished me' ~ flashback  
  
''Great Eevee now lets finish them off!''  
  
''Jolteon use pin missile!''  
  
"Eevee quick attack!" The battle continued, with both sides giving everything they got.  
  
"Eevee Take Down!" And the battle finally ended, with eevee as the winner.  
  
"Way to go Eevee! Let's go home!"  
  
I watched them leave, they looked so happy with each other. Than I looked at my tamer she did not look happy at all.  
  
"You are a weakling jolteon! You can't even beat your weaker half!" She pulled out a small dagger (like a pocket knife size) and put it stabbed me in the stomach. She walked away like nothing happened. ~ end of flashback  
  
'Why did you do that?' I sighed. 'I should just lay here and die. Wait I hear foot steps! Could they be my master?'  
  
" Oh my GOD! You poor little jolteon! I'll bring you to the Pokemon Center! First I should check your wound. Doesn't look to deep. Your lucky." The little boy picked up Jolteon. But fell down in the process.  
  
' Who are you! God, let go of me! Opps, I guess I'm a little too heavy for the kid. '  
  
"Oh, please come with me Jolteon! I won't hurt you, I'm only trying to help you."  
  
'Help me? Why would anyone help me?' I just sat there confused. He came up to me and started to pet my head.  
  
"There we go! See I wont hurt yah!"  
  
'Maybe I should trust him... He looks only 7 years old. He can't hurt me can he?'  
  
To Be Continued ...  
This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! If you have to flame please tell me how to make it better! JA~NE! I changed a few things to make it a little better. Thanks hakutwo. I think that's your name. -_-; 


	2. Trustworthy?

Chapter 2 Title: Trustworthy?  
'Maybe I should trust him. Ouch. It's hurts to move. I wonder if I'm still bleeding?' Jolteon thought to him self.  
  
"Come on, Jolteon! The pokemon center is just down this trail. My name is Jason and I'm seven years old. Will you be my friend and let me help you?''  
'So I was right.' Jason came up to me, help me up, and we started walking down the trail. ~A few minutes later.  
"You seemed to stop bleeding. That's good. I hope you're not a lot of pain."  
'I wish I could answer you but you won't understand what I'm trying to say'  
"We're here!" Jason yelled. I looked up at the big building that said 'Pokemon Center'. I don't know why but I'm scared. What happens if my old tamer is there? Will she hurt Jason? Wait, why do all of a sudden I care about Jason? Maybe because he's trying to save my life? These emotions are strange to me. We finally went inside to meet a woman with pinkish reddish hair and a white dress.  
"Hello Jason. Long time no see."  
  
"Hi Nurse Joy. Will you please help this Jolteon I found in the woods not far from here?"  
"Of course I will. It's my job after all. Why don't you go wait in the 'waiting room" okay?"  
"Thank you Miss Joy." I watched Jason go to the waiting room. Why does he look scared?  
The nurse that every one calls 'Nurse Joy' took me inside and put me on a table. She checked my body. Put antibiotics on my wound on stomach and bandaged it too.  
  
" There we go. You're very lucky that you didn't bleed to death. I guess you're stronger than you look. Please protect Jason. His parents wont be to happy, if they find you with him" Nurse Joy opened the door and we walked down the hall to go find Jason in the waiting room. "Jason? Are you still here?"  
I saw Jason get off the chair and walk towards Nurse Joy. "Hi Jolteon! Are you feeling better? I missed you."  
"She'll be fine, Jason."  
"Jolteon is a GIRL!!!!!"  
"Yes. Hey Jason, do you want this Jolteon as your partner? Since Jolteon's tamer has abandoned her, do you want it?"  
Jason looked like 'he has just been caught with he's hands in the cookie jar'. "Really?" Jason asked hopefully.  
"Yes, Jason. I don't lie."  
'Hey! Don't I get a say in this?' Jolteon barked.  
"Hey Jolteon, do you want me as your partner? If you do, then touch my hand"  
'I don't know. What will happens if he hurts me, like my old tamer. What should I do?' Jolteon thought.  
To Be Continued  
  
Chapter 3. Will Jolteon be Jason's new pokemon or not? Wait and see.  
  
Flames are expected but only if they are going to help me make it better. Please r/r. JA~NE! 


	3. MrPokemon House

Chapter 3 Mr. Pokemon's House  
  
I stared at Jason for a while, unsure what to say. 'You know I'll think I'll trust him. But if he hurts me in anyway, I will never trust humans again. Oh no, please don't cry! Why is he crying? Does he think I don't what him as a tamer?' I walked up to Jason and nuzzled his hand.  
  
"Jolteon." He hugged me and started to cry even more. Human nature always confused me. "Don't worry Jolteon. I'll always be there for you. Lets go home" Jason let go of me. And we started walking towards the exit. When a voice made us stop.  
  
"Jason! Wait!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you what to keep Jolteon in a pokeball or keep it out with you? It's easier if you keep it in a pokeball. You can hide it from your parents better!"  
"No. I'm going to keep Jolteon out with me. So she can trust me better." Jason said as we walked out the doors.  
"I hope so Jason. I wish you good luck, you'll need it" Nurse Joy whispered under her breath. ~ Route 30  
'Why did Nurse Joy what me to protect Jason? Are his parents abusive him? Nawwww. What I'm I thinking! They probably love him.'  
  
"Jolteon. I'm glad you chose me to be your friend. I'll always be your friend. I wonder what attack's you have?"  
'If I could speak human, I would say, 'Pin Missile, Thunder Wave, Agility, and thunder.' But I can't speak human. Sorry Jason'  
"Hey I know let's go to Mr. Pokemon's house and find out! Than I can battle with other tamers! Then you and me will become unbeatable!" That was the first time I've seen him smile. I closed my eyes and continued walking. Something so small and young shouldn't be so sad and lonely inside. "Hey Jolteon?" I continued walking. "Jolteon are you listening to me? Your about to hit that ....never mind."  
  
'Ouch. That hurt. Why did I just do that? Run into a tree, how smart of me. That's the last time I walk with my eyes closed!' I looked up at the tree. 'Lucky no pokemon were up there.'  
"Come on Jolteon! I see Mr. Pokemon house!" Jason said as he ran off.  
'Haven't his parents ever told him not to run off alone? HEY! Wait for me!' I barked as I ran after Jason.  
  
*knock, knock * "Hang on. Be right there!" Somebody yelled inside. Some dude opened the door just when Jolteon finally made it to Jason. "Hello Jason. Long time no see!"  
"Hi! Do you mind if we stay the night?" Jason said with a puppy eye look.  
"Sure. I have a couch with your name on it!" Mr. Pokemon took a few steps back so Jason could get in. Jason went in, with me following him, of course. "Is this Jolteon yours?"  
"Yep. I just got it today! I was wondering if you could tell me what attacks Jolteon has? Please?" Jason gave another puppy dog look.  
"Sure. Why don't you go lay down on the couch, I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Okay." Jason walked over to the couch to lie down. I jumped on the couch and put my head on Jason's stomach.  
"Okay Jason. Lets see..... Jolteons attacks are : Thunder, Pin Missile, Thunder Wave, and Agility. Those are good attacks for a Jolteon you just caught."  
  
"Thank you. I need a nap. Night, night." Jason fell asleep.  
"Good night Jason. Take care of him Jolteon." He patted my head and left.  
'Don't worry I will.' I too fell asleep.  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Chapter 4- Jolteon meets Jason's parents  
  
Please r/r. I want to know if people are reading this. Please if you do or don't like it review anyway. If must flame tell me what I need to work on. Thanks. I want at least 5 reviews. Than I will be very happy! ^____^ JA~NE!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Nightmare’s a warning?

Chapter: 4 Nightmare's a warning?  
  
"You brought home a POKEMON! You selfless little brat." I cant believe what I'm seeing.  
  
'Please let go of me! I have to save Jason!' I tried biting and kicking but I still couldn't escape. I've never been so scared before. 'Please stop hurting Jason.' They finally stopped and they both left the room, laughing their heads off. I looked at Jason. He was covered in blood.  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!' I jumped off the couch and landed on my face. 'Ouch. Where I'm I? Oh yeah. I'm at Mr. Pokemon's house. That dream. It seemed so real. Is this a warning? No, it can't be. I'm an electric pokemon, not a physic pokemon. I need to take a walk. Maybe that will take my mind off things.' I left the room and the house for a little walk.  
  
~~~ Few minutes later ~~~~~  
  
"Jolteon?" A small sleepy voice asked the darkness. "Jolteon? Where are you?" The voice asked again. "Please don't leave me Jolteon. I can't take the pain anymore." The voice said again as it went to the corner of the room, crying.  
  
~~~~~~ Few more minutes ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Whew. I needed that. It got my mind off of . is somebody crying?' I followed the sound and it led me to Jason. 'Wait, Jason! Why are you crying!' I barked softly. He looked at me with teary eyes. Than he grabbed me, started crying even more. I couldn't think of anything to do besides rub my head against his back. 'I sense someone is here but who is it? No one will hurt Jason while I'm here.' The good thing is that Jason stopped crying and let go of me.  
  
"Good morning Jason and Jolteon." I feel down, again.  
  
'At least its Mr. Pokemon, and not anybody else.'  
  
"Do you guy's" I glared at Mr. Pokemon. "Hehehehehe I mean is 'do you Jason and Jolteon want breakfast?' or do you want to get going to your house?"  
  
"I think I should go home. I think, I'll leave now, if that's okay."  
  
"Of course it is. Stay here for a moment. I have something for you." Jason and me watch Mr. Pokemon leave the room. Jason looked confused.  
  
"I wonder what he want's to give me?"  
  
'I wish I knew, Jason. I wish I knew.'  
  
"Okay Jason. Here you go. Take this." He handed Jason a red device, with buttons on the front and a thing that looked like a little round ball on the topside of it.  
  
"Ummmmmmmm, what is it?" Jason asked even more confused.  
  
"It's called a 'PokeDex.' Please don't tell anyone where you got it. I'm not suppose to hand PokeDex's out to anyone. Let's keep this our little secret. Okay, Jason?"  
  
"I guess, but why can't you hand these things out?"  
"Only professor's can hand out PokeDex's. But since you have a pokemon, I think you should have one. I don't want you to feel left out."  
  
"Okay. I understand. But how do you use it?"  
  
"All you do is open it by pushing this button. Right here." Mr. Pokemon said smiling.  
  
"Okay." Jason pushes the button and it opens up.  
  
"Hello. I'm Dexter. Please put in our name."  
  
"It can TALK!" Jason said surprised.  
  
"Yep. Now type in your name." Jason did as he was told.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Wait and see, Jason."  
  
'Hello? Does anyone even now I'm alive!' I barked. 'I hate being the outcast.'  
  
"Sorry, Jolteon. I'll be there in a second."  
  
'More like a hour.' I mumbled and sat down next to Jason.  
  
"Do you have any pokemon that you want data for?"  
  
"Ummmmmmmm. What does it mean by that Mr. Pokemon?"  
  
"Point it at Jolteon and see what you get Jason." Jason moved the PokeDex so it was pointing at Jolteon.  
  
"#135. Jolteon. The Lighting Pokemon. Height: 2' 7". 54 lbs. Level: 27 Attacks: Pin Missile, Thunder Wave, Thunder, and Agility. Information on Jolteon: It accumulates negative ions from the atmosphere to blast out 10,000-volt lighting bolts. A dangerous pokemon when angered. It likes to playfully shock people with its electricity it stores within its body." Dexter said.  
  
'We do not playfully shock people. We only do that if someone pulls our ears and I'm not dangerous when I'm mad. well maybe.' Jason just smiled at me and closed the PokeDex.  
  
"I should keep that in mind not to get Jolteon mad." Jason said giggling. "Well bye Mr.Pokemon! Thanks for the PokeDex." Jason waved as he left the house with me by his side. We walked for about an hour before Jason said anything.  
  
"So Jolteon. Do you like having me as a tamer?" I looked up at Jason.  
  
'How can I talk to him? Hmmm I know!' I jumped in front of Jason and started to nod. He smiled. He looks so cute when he is smiling!  
  
"So you can understand me!" I nodded again. "This is so cool! Hey Jolteon! Look! What's that in the sky?" I looked up and saw a hot air balloon.  
  
'Who can that be?' I watched the balloon land on the ground and a female and a male walked over. They had black outfits with a big red 'T' in the middle.  
  
"Hello little boy. Nice Jolteon you have there." The female one asked. She was a young native black girl (around 16), brown eyes and shiny black shoulder length hair.  
  
"Yeah. That Jolteon will make a great Pokemon for the boss." The male one said. He was a young Hispanic white man (nice complexion and around 16), hazel brown eyes, and short dark night brown hair (that's about a couple of inches long.)  
  
"Who are you guys?" Jason asked. He didn't like the look of this at all.  
  
"To guard the universe from destruction."  
  
"To keep the universal peace."  
  
"We carry out an evil of truth and love."  
  
"We are the lovely and charming villains."  
  
"Tashina."  
  
"Nicky."  
  
"We, the couple from the Rocket gang, travel any stars in the galaxy!"  
  
"A white hole, a white future is waiting for us!" They finally finish their motto.  
  
"Now give us your Jolteon! Little boy!" They both said at the same time.  
  
"No! I will not give you my Jolteon! Go away and leave us alone."  
  
"Maybe we should leave him alone Tashina."  
  
"No. We need his Jolteon!" Tashina said as she hit him on the head.  
  
"Ouch. That hurt Tashina! Tashina can be such a meanie but I still love her."  
  
"Are you talking to yourself again?"  
  
"No, I wasn't talking to myself. But are we going to steal the Jolteon or not!"  
  
"No. I will not give Jolteon to you!"  
"Okay kid we battle! Go Vulpix" Tashina said.  
  
"Go Haunter!" Nicky said.  
  
"What are kind of pokemon are those?" Jason said as he pointed Dexter at the two enemy's pokemon.  
  
"Vulpix. The fire fox pokemon. Height: 2' 0". 22-lbs. Vulpix information: At birth it has one white tail. As it grows older it's tail splits into more tails and also the tail changes colors to red." Dexter said.  
  
"Okay now Haunter." Jason said worried.  
  
"Haunter. The shadow pokemon. Height: 5' 33". 0.2 lbs. Haunter information: Because of its ability to slip through walls, it is said to be from another dimension." Dexter said again.  
  
"Okay, well that didn't help." Jason said annoyed. "Jolteon. Go! We'll show them how strong we are!"  
  
"Those are going to be your final words little boy cause its 2 against one! We are surely going to win!" Tashina said in a happy and hopeful voice. "Vulpix Flame Thrower!"  
  
"Jolteon Agility!" I barely dodged that attack. "Now quickly use Thunder on Vulpix!" It hit Vulpix head on.  
  
"Haunter lick!" It hit Jolteon.  
  
'Ewwwwww, gross. I've been licked by a ugly pokemon.'  
  
"Jolteon! Use Thunder on Haunter now!" I did as I was told. That is my job after all, to protect my tamer. That's my job.  
  
"Vulpix Quick attack!"  
  
"Jolteon dodge!" I missed another of their attacks. "Now Jolteon use Pin Missile on Vulpix!" It hit Vulpix making it faint.  
  
"No! Vulpix return. Its up to you Nicky!" Tashina said upset at her lost in the battle.  
  
"Okay. Leave it up to me! I won't let you down, love." Nicky said as Tashina rolled her eyes. "Haunter Night Shade"  
  
"Jolteon used Thunder Wave!" They both hit at the same time, which caused a small explosion. That sent Jolteon flying but didn't phase Haunter. "NO. Jolteon! Are you okay."  
  
'I feel weak but I will not give up. I promised I would protect you from anything! And I will die to do so.' I said as I got up from the ground.  
  
"Jolteon use a thunder on Haunter, if you have the energy. I believe in you!" Jason said all worried about Jolteon's safety.  
  
'I'll try my best.' I thought to myself thinking that will be the end of the battle.  
  
"You're still trying to fight! HAHAHAHA! You're pokemon can't even stand up!" Nicky said laughing and not watching the battle. He forgot to tell his Haunter to evade the attack which was his down fall because Jolteon's attack hit Haunter and made it faint.  
  
"I win. Come here Jolteon!" Jason said in a happy voice. I ran over to Jason side.  
"We will be back for that Jolteon! You just wait and see!" Tashina said as they ran off.  
  
"Jolteon you're the best! Let's get to Violet City before nightfall. So let's get going!" We started our way to Violet City. We walked for about an hour when we got to a sign that said 'Welcome to Violet City'; it had all these violets on it. All the violets were different colors. It looked really pretty!  
  
We walked into town. There were lots of people around with red and white balls on their belts. We walked for another few minutes than we where standing in front of a house. 'It seems nice. There will be no trouble here. I hope.' Right before Jason could open the door an arm grabbed him and pulled him inside. Somebody also grabbed me and brought me inside also.  
"You brought home a pokemon! You little Brat! I swear! I don't know who is worst you, Tessa (Jason's older sister.), or Ryan (Jason's older brother.). I should give you a beating for leaving for two and a half days without talking to us or seeing us but I think I should throw you in the basement! Don't you agree love?" The woman said to Jason and the man next to her that was holding Jolteon.  
  
"Yes. Please do so. Do you want me to put his Pokemon down there too?" The man asked.  
"Yes. Please do that!" The woman said as she opened a door a pushed Jason in and Jolteon soon followed.  
To be continued.  
  
Zangoose: Well aren't you the nice one today. Making one of your friends being they bad guy and her crush with her. And to top it off you throw Jason in a basement! Aren't you nice? And it took you so long to update. And why did you use the Japanese version of the team rocket motto?  
  
Carbuncle Goddness: Shut up Zangoose. For a pokemon you're pretty mean to me today! Because I like it better. ^__^  
  
Zangoose: You're crazy! Just tell them why it took you so long to update.  
  
Carbuncle Goddness: Well when you have a lot of homework and have writers block its kindda hard to think of anything!  
  
Buramon: Hey! Don't forget me!  
Zangoose: Like anyone can forget you Mr. I haven't bathed in a month. For a digimon, you're annoying.  
Buramon: Look's who talking.  
  
Carbuncle Goddness: Guys? Could we not fight? Can we just end this? I don't think the reviewers really care about your argument.  
  
Buramon & Zangoose: Fine! Please r/r.  
Carbuncle Goddness: Flames are accepted but only if they have going to help my story! Thank you!  
Carbuncle Goddness, Zangoose, and Buramon: JA~NE!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Tragedy and Hope

Hey. I've been forgetting to put this up here. I do not own Pokemon. They belong to Nintendo, Kids WB, Cartoon Network, P Prima Games, and etc. In other words I do not get money for this. Also I do not own the song 'Walking Thru Barbed Ware'. That song belongs to Papa Roach. Though I do wish I owned Papa Roach! *Starry eyes *  
Chapter 5: Tragedy and Hope  
To figures could be seen in the very dark and dusty basement. You could smell the blood in the air. But it was hard to tell whom was the one bleeding. One of the outlines in the darkness started to move and try to stand but fell down in the process. "Jolteon.. I'm so sorry... You had to..... See that. I hope.... You're okay." Jason said weakly. Jason looked up at the door. It must have been 10 feet up. 'How did I survive that long fall.' Jason thought as he tried to stand. 'Wait... Where's Jolteon? Why hasn't she.' Jason fell down unconscious.  
'My head.' The other figure said to him self. 'I wonder where Jason is.. I better go look for him.' Jolteon slowly got up and started to look around. 'So.. That's what everyone meant. And I didn't do anything to help him. Its like my dream but different.' Jolteon tripped over something. 'Ouch. That hurt what did I trip over? Oh.. My .... God! JASON!!!'I barked pretty loudly. 'Blood. Why do I see blood! This is not good. Not good at all. I need to get him out of here!'  
A light appeared in the background the shape of a square. The lights in the basement suddenly appeared all around the room. Jolteon did not turn around when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Jolteon hairs started to spike up and point backwards. "Oh, so the little brats Jolteon wants to fight." A female voice said evilly. "You don't know what you're getting in to!"  
'You want to bet? You stupid human.' Jolteon thought angrily.  
"Won't you let me see my son?" Jason's mother said innocently.  
'You beat your son up! For Jesus Sake's! I won't let you or his father go near him. You'll have to kill me first!'  
"Oh HONEY! GET DOWN HERE NOW! AND BRING YOU KNOW WHAT!" She yelled from down stairs. Hoping that man would hear her. Jolteon turned around then, to see what they where going to bring down.  
"ALRIGHT KIM!" The voice yelled from upstairs to downstairs. You could hear the moving while he searched for something. Kim and Jolteon just glared at each other for about a minute before the man came back down. Holding something behind his back. "Sorry it took so long Kim. I seemed to misplace it."  
"It's alright Tyler. Did you bring it?" Tyler just nodded. "Great now." Kim started to whisper to Tyler. While they where talking quietly to each other. I went over to Jason.  
'At least he stops bleeding from the head and the arm. Please be okay.' Without me knowing Tyler was behind me and hit me in the head with a baseball bat. Then he threw me across the room. I hit the wall and the ground pretty hard. I tried moving but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried. I started to cry now. Kim picked up Jason (who is still unconscious.) and held him in front of Tyler. Tyler then hit Jason with the bat several times. Blood went everywhere. 'He won't survive. I'm a bad pokemon. I'm so sorry Jason.' My eyes got blurry and then my world went black.  
I woke up few days later in the middle of a forest. With a body near me. I almost gagged. The sight was very gross and disgusting. It was Jason. He was half-naked and their where cuts on his chest, arms, face, and legs. Dried blood was on his body and the ground. His eyes where closed and he wasn't moving. I looked up at the sky. There was this round thing in the sky. 'Wait! That's a hot air balloon! That means its Tashina and Nicky! Well I hope it's them.' I looked at Jason for one last time. 'I'll be back soon Jason.' I started to run after the hot air balloon.  
"Tashina? Can we land and rest. I what some sleep, plus I have to go to the bathroom." Nicky said giving Tashina the puppy dog eye look.  
"Okay. Lets land. I'm tried too." They landing the hot air balloon in a big meadow. They started to get out there things. Like there sleeping bags, clothes, tooth brush and etc. Nicky gave Tashina a kiss on the lips. Than he went to the bushes to do his business. As Nicky did that Tashina got dinner ready. Nicky finished his business and walked over to Tashina.  
"Have fun?" Nicky asked innocently.  
"Yeah. A blast. Hungry?"  
"Yeah. What you making?"  
"Food."  
"I know that but what I mean is 'What type' of food are you making?"  
"Chicken and rice." Tashina said. She put the food on a plate and handed the plate to Nicky.  
"Oh. Yummy! Hey Tashina. What's that?" Tyler pointed to a yellow and white thing running towards them.  
"It looks like a Jolteon." Tashina said as Jolteon just got there.  
'Please Help ME!' Jolteon barked. As she grabbed Tashina's sleeve and started to pull.  
"I think it what's us to follow it." Jolteon just nodded.  
"Fine. Well follow it but first let me wrap the food so it won't get cold. Nicky will you please put out the fire?"  
"Sure. Wait one minute Jolteon." Nicky said. As he got some water to set out the fire. Tashina wrapped up the food in plastic wrap. It took them 45 seconds to finish. "Okay. Led the way Jolteon!" Jolteon took off running and Nicky and Tashina followed.  
"Jeez. How much further?" Nicky said like 3 minutes later.  
"Stop complaining."  
'Also most there Jason. Please hold on. I'm coming.' It took an another minute. And they where there.  
"Oh... My...God, TASHINA!" Nicky said as he threw up.  
"This poor little boy. Wait. This is the boy we battled not to long ago. What was his name?" Tashina said. "Nicky! Go back to the hot air balloon and get some medications. And please hurry!"  
"Okay. I'll be back soon."  
"What happened to him? It looks like he got the beating of his life. Hey, I remember his name its JASON!" Tashina looked at Jolteon. 'Jolteon looks like this is all her fault.' Tashina thought to herself. "Jolteon. It's not your fault. You did your best to protect him. I think. But don't be mad at yourself. Let's just hope he's still alive. GRRRRRR. When is Nicky going to get here?" Right than Nicky came.  
"Did I hear someone say my name? Did you miss me?"  
"This is no time for jokes! Did you bring the medications?"  
"Yes. Haunter has them."  
"Well where is Haunter?"  
"Behind you." Tashina looked behide her. Haunter was they're holding a white box with a red 'X' on it. She grabbed the box and started to check the pulse and stuff. I just watched her.  
'Please be okay Jason.' A minute later Tashina turned around and look at me with teary eyes.  
"I'm sorry Jolteon. But Jason is dead. There is no pulse and he's not breathing." I started to back up shaking my head.  
'NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! He can't be DEAD!' I started cried so very hard. Thick big tears going down my face. 'I don't believe it. I wont.' I ran into the forest. Leaving them all behind. I remembered something my old tamer was listening to a few days before she hurt me.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Song Time 'Walking Thru Barbed Wire' ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Wish I could see you for one last time  
Wish I could say goodbye to you  
It's hard to deal with you dying  
It's time to say goodbye to you  
Bloody-faced  
Kissing death  
Walking thru barbed wire  
I'll you go  
Let me go digging thru myself  
I would die for you  
I'd walk right thru barbed wire  
Good luck in our next life  
Walk as tall as the trees  
Be gentle as spring winds  
And have the warmth of the summer sun  
Bloody-face  
Kissing death  
Walking thru barbed wire  
I'll let you go  
Let me go digging thru myself  
I would die die for you  
Yes I would  
Let you go  
Let me go digging thru myself  
Bloody-face  
Kissing death  
Walking thru barbed wire  
~ ~ ~ End of song ~ ~ ~ ~  
'Now where do I go? I have nobody to go to. Maybe I should go to the pokemon center in Cherrygrove City.' I started to look for the path and in matter of minutes I found it. 'Food. I need food. I haven't eaten in.. I don't know how long. Great the path splits into two different paths. Oh great. Let's see.. I'll take the south path. I hope this is right.' Jolteon walked for a few minutes and saw a small town. 'Awesome. I took the right path. Sweet. Now where is the pokemon center?' I started to walk around the town until I found the big building that had the sign 'Pokemon Center.' I walked up the door and waited for it to open. Once it opened I went inside.  
"Hello there! How may I help.. Jolteon? Is that you? Where's Jason?"  
'Yeah it's me. Jason died and I have nowhere to go besides here, but you can't understand me so you wont know what's happening.'  
"Here you go use these." She gave me some colored liquid and some paper. "All you do is dip your paw in the colored water and write." She smiled at me. I did what see said and wrote 'Json Ded.' (The spelling errors are supposed to be there. Pokemon can't spell you know. Also they cant write but bare with me people.) I picked the paper up and looked for Nurse Joy. I finally found her talking to a young boy. He had brown hair that was spiked, white skinned and purple eyes. He had male Jolteon by his side. Which to my eyes was pretty cute.  
"Umm. Nurse Joy. I think that Jolteon what's to talk to you." The young boy said.  
"Oh. Thank you Derick. What are you holding Jolteon?" She took the piece of paper from my mouth. "Oh my GOD! NO!" She started crying.  
"Nurse Joy. What's the matter?" She handed Derick the piece of paper. "Oh. How sad. But do you know him Nurse Joy?"  
"Yes. Jason is a boy that is seven years old and lives with abusive parents. This is his Jolteon. I'm guessing his parents found out and beat him up because of it. I feel so awful. He died didn't he Jolteon?" She looked at me with teary eyes. I bowed my head and nodded. I started crying again for the second time this day.  
"How sad. So. what are you going to with the Jolteon?"  
"I don't know." Nurse Joy turned around and said "I'm sorry but you cant stay here Jolteon. I don't have enough supplies to keep you. I'm sorry." I just stared at her and sighed.  
'Great. Now what do I do? I have nowhere to go. I haven't eaten in days. And your going to make me leave!' I said to myself.  
'You know. Maybe you could come with my tamer and me.' I looked up to see Derick's Jolteon right in front of me.  
'He has such beautiful eyes' I thought to myself  
"Nurse Joy can I take this Jolteon. It seems Sparks likes this Jolteon. Is it a boy or a girl?"  
"It's a girl. And yes you may take it. If it wants to come with you that is."  
'Well do you want to be part of the group?' Sparks asked me.  
'Sure. Why not. As long as you'll be by my side.' Sparks blushed. I just laughed.  
This is my new life. I found myself in love with Sparks and he loves me back. A tamer who loves us. Maybe evens have kids someday. Who knows? But all I know is that if it weren't for Jason I would be dead or alone and scared. I will never forget you Jason. You where my first best friend and will always be my best friend. I hope your after life is wonderful. It was because of you my life changed for the better.  
~ The End / Finished ~  
Thanks for all the reviews! You made me so happy! Please continue to review my story! I hoped you like it. I might do a sequel to this but I don't know. What do you guys think? If you must Flame please tell me how to make it better. So my other fics can be better in the future. JA~NE! 


	6. Author Note

Author Note.  
  
Me: Hi yah people! Just thought I should tell you guys that the sequel to this story is up and running. It's been up for a while but I forgot to up an author note for you guys. Hope you like the sequel and this story. That's all for now. Ja.  
  
Zangoose: Thanks for the reviews. What you looking at Buramon?  
  
Buramon: *starry eyes* "Nothing." Then looks at Zangoose and sighs.  
  
ME and Bomon: ^__^; 


End file.
